Toon Frisk
She's after G3.5 Pinkie Pie On-Screen Appearance Fallen' Down Frisk falls into a Buttercup flower patch and says "What the Heck?" Special Attacks Neutral Special - Soul Power Frisk will lift up the soul and will do a different effect The Soul's Effects! *Blue: Makes Toon Frisk heavy to crush an opponent *Yellow: Can shoot at an opponent 2 times *Green: Can sheild an Opponent's projectiles *Magenta: Can summon food *Black: Can give an opponent 999% Damage The Black soul is very rare. You have to wait 5 seconds to use the soul again Side Special - RUN!! Toon Frisk will run from Toon Undyne who will throw spears in random directions. Toon Frisk can't fall off the stage, But can hit a wall Up Special - Soul Travel Toon Frisk will turn into the soul and travel in which direction you point the joystick at. Opponents will hit the soul. But it causes less damage Down Special - I Refuse! Frisk will glow for a short while. If an opponent K.O.s Toon Frisk, They won't lose a stock. They will appear on the revival Platform saying "I Refuse!" Toon Frisk can resist getting a stock lost about 2 times. Wait 5 seconds to use the move again Final Smash - B-But.....I don't have 'Em! Toon Flowey crashes out angrily and shouts "Alright, You Idiot! Hand them over! Hand over the Souls!!" then Toon Frisk says the name of the Final Smash. Flowey pops a blood vessel in his eye and angrily says "No!" Toon Frisk will ask "Uh...Flowey? You okay?" Flowey will shout "Noooooooo!" Then suddenly, Toon Toriel will shoot a magic fireball that will blow away Toon Flowey and the Opponent closer to Toon Frisk KOSFX (Normal) KOSFX1: ACK! KOSFX2: Oh Maaan... Star KOSFX: Aaaaaaaah... Screen KOSFX: *Soul Shatter* KOSFX (Chara) KOSFX1: WAAAAAAAAH! KOSFX2: ASRIEL!! Star KOSFX: (Maniac Laugh) Screen KOSFX: *Soul Shatter* Taunts (Normal) Up: *Anime Eyes* Hai! Anime wa honmonodesu! Sd: (Flirty Manner) C'mere you Cinnamon Bun~ Dn: Hallo, Ma Ma! Taunts (Chara) Up: (Licks Knife) Side: Chocolate? DID YOU SAY CHOCOLATE!? Down: (Maniac Laugh) Victory Options+Failure/Clap (Normal) Victory 1: Yay. I won. Let's Dance. (Does so) Victory 2: *Says to Toon Toriel* I will stay with Mama! *Toon Toriel and Toon Frisk Hug* Victory 3: *Makes heart shape with hands* You made my heart super happy! Victory 4 (Only Against Toon Freddy Fazbear): I guess Undertale is the better Indie game! *Makes a happy pose* Lose/Clap: *Soul Shatters and Breaks* Victory Options+Failure/Clap (Chara) Victory 1: *Scary Face Dance* Victory 2: *Says to Opponent handing out cash* I'd like to but all your chocolate Victory 3: *Stands there with Losers Xed out* Victory 4 (Only Against Toon Freddy Fazbear): It seems I'M THE SCARIER ONE! *Makes a melted face* Lose/Clap: *Soul Shatters and Breaks* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Uses the Orange Soul and Punches with Boxing Gloves *Dash Attack - Trip *Forward tilt - Soul Bump *Up tilt - Soul Up *Down tilt - Soul Swirl *Side Smash - Knife Swipe *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Slashes the Air with the Knife *F-Air - Shoots with the Gun *B-Air - Turns Around and Shoots at the Gun *U-Air - Throws a Mettaton Bomb Up in the Air and Shoots It *D-Air - Throws a Knife Downwards Throws *Grab - Grabs the Enemy and goes into Battle Mode *Pummel - Hits the Enemy with their Soul *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Toon Flowey Victory Music Undertale Victory Fanfare Kirby Hat Toon Frisk's Hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound Hi, Im Frisk! Welcome to Undertale! Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec Snake: Wait, is that a kid? I'm not gonna fight her... Otacon: Actually, Frisk is genderless. They're not male or female. Anyways, getting serious, they're able to change their soul, to match how they wanna battle. Not only that, but they're armed with a lot of weapons. Snake: Still, I don't want to hurt a kid. Otacon: Yet you fought Ness, and Lucas, and- Snake: Ok, fine! Don't need to bring those battles up. Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *If you see this, be thankful it isn't Anime Frisk, from Mairusu. *Snake's Codec for Toon Frisk references the other Super Smash Bros games, mainly Super Smash Bros and Super Smash Bros Brawl. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:Undertale Category:Female Category:Cults Category:Hero Category:Underground Category:Schedule Era Category:Scrapped Characters